


Imagine being a birth fetishist

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Consensual, Fpreg, Mpreg, Other, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: You have a big birth fetish and you are going to have a baby. You have been dreaming of feeling the whole sensation of labor and giving birth and having a panties birth and today’s the day.





	Imagine being a birth fetishist

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/142037910490/imagine-being-a-birth-fetishist

You have a big birth fetish and you are going to have a baby. You have been dreaming of feeling the whole sensation of labor and giving birth and having a panties birth and today’s the day. You felt the early contraction hardening your belly. You haven’t broke your water, but you intend to soak the pants with the broken waters. You wear your sweatpants and went through the labor all day. You record your labor with your video camera and you stayed in your room most of the day.

As time went on, the contraction would be more painful, but you would enjoy it more and more, since stronger contraction means giving birth is getting closer.

Then, you managed to record your broken waters that wet your pants. You were shocked, but excited. You took off your pants and revealed the sodden white, transparent panties.

After a while, you felt pressure building up; you’re ready to give birth. You tried to close your legs to feel the urge of spreading your legs. Once you can’t close it, you pushed while standing with the camera closing on the panties. As you felt the head at the opening, you started bulging. You pushed a bit more and the baby started crowning. You’re so ecstatic that you barely feel the pain. You rubbed the bulge that is coming out of you. You loved the bulge so much that you resist pushing to indulge the bulging sensation.

Still, the baby went to a full crown after a while. You walked while the baby was between your legs and you even tried pushing the baby back in to feel the sensation.

As the head came out, you rubbed the bulging panties and it send you to orgasm. You walked more to feel the sensation. With every contraction, you pushed the baby bit by bit until the baby come out into your panties. You cut the recording and saved it for future masturbation.


End file.
